What Iggy Had
by sageXride
Summary: What happens when there's a new flock member? Will she and Iggy have something between them?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of these characters except for Sage. But i do own the story line. **

* * *

First off, I'm Sage.

Unfortunately, my whole life has been spent in this place called the Institute.

Unless you are a fan of having animal DNA grafted into you, I suggest you not go there.

Yes, I said _animal_ DNA. I was pretty clueless about this whole thing until I was about two; well I _think _I was two.

The point is that I am a fourteen year old girl with avian DNA grafted into me.

I have _wings_.

Yes, wings.

Now before you say, "Oh my gosh, that's so freaking cool!" its not.

Maybe if you are a bird it is, but I'm not a bird.

I'm human.

Mostly.

So would you like to know how I escaped this wretched place?

Well, this white coat was unlocking my cage.

"Come on out, we've got another test to run," he tried to sound like a father.

As if.

What kind of father locks you in a dog cage, and will only let you out to "run tests"?

Probably none.

Well, I had just recently had other tests run on me.

Turns out I can pretty much own a full grown man in a fight.

And I can take out an Eraser- they have lupine DNA grafted into them- with a bit of effort.

So when he opened the cage, mistake number one, I hurled myself at him.

I knocked him over and he just laid there all stunned and didn't call for anyone, mistake number two.

I ran up this staircase, and it began to get darker.

I heard Erasers coming after me.

Uh oh.

"Oof!" I had bumped into a door.

Bingo!

My escape.

I rummaged around I'm my pocket for a few seconds….aha!

There they were!

A couple of these babies and I was home-free!

I could hear the Erasers getting closer.

Better make my move, and fast.

I threw about three mini bombs at the door.

Then I threw five behind me to take care of the Erasers.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!

The door was down, I heard it fall, but there was still darkness ahead of me.

I made my way up another staircase.

Dang it another door!

This one had no lock, and opened effortlessly.

One more staircase….

Finally!

I was in….a _sewer_?

Ew! Gross!

And I thought I'd seen and smelled some revolting stuff in my life time.

Well, it _was_ better than a sickly sweet makes-you-pass-out smell.

_And _a squeaky clean mad scientist lab smell.

But I was out! I was _free_!

No more cages, or tests, or needles.

Then I saw a pothole.

My way out of here!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok…so I'm in a subway.

At least now I am.

The people here look kind of down and out.

Kind of like me a few hours ago.

Maybe they're homeless…

"Hey you! Who are you? Why are you here?" I heard some gruff sounding guy yell.

I took off as fast as I could, and then spread my wings.

It felt _great_!

Being able to fly more than 20 feet without being shocked.

_Look at the people here. There's so many of them!_

I ducked into the trees and started to land.

The sign said, Central Park.

What? Mutants can read too, you know!

This place was pretty cool. I could sleep in the trees.

Perfect! I'd stay here until I figured out where to go.

I climbed high into an oak tree, and just slept.

**---------------------------------4 hours later--------------------------------**

I opened my eyes slowly. It was dark out.

I could _finally _go get some food. I was flying over what was New York.

At least, the signs said it was New York. Anyway, I was flying over New York.

Then I heard this crashing sound. Like glass shattering. I got closer, but kept hidden.

Oh. My. Gosh. Hovering over a roof were six figures, and they all had _wings_.

Like me. I began to fly down.

* * *

**Like it? Let me know! This is my first story here, so I'm trying my best!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sage's POV**

There were three older looking kids, one decked out in all black.

Another pretty tall one with strawberry blond hair, maybe six feet give or take an inch or two.

The other was a girl who flew pretty close to the one in all black.

I noticed the other three and they looked a bit younger.

Two girls, one with coffee colored skin, the other with blond curls.

There was one boy. He looked related to the blond girl.

As soon as the girl in front saw me, she stopped.

"Who are you? And how old are you?" she began the interrogation.

I began, "I'm Sage, and I'm fourteen…" my voice trailed off.

"Angel, check her mind," said the oldest girl as she looked over to the little blond girl, maybe 6 or 7, who must be Angel.

Angel looked at me and began to focus intensely.

"She's clean Max. Actually, it may be wise if you let her join us. She's just escaped a place called the Institute. She could be helpful later on."

Note to self: be careful what you think around Angel.

"I'm Max, and this is Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman, and Angel."

The one called Iggy just hovered there, looking past me.

Then I realized he was blind. Iggy began whispering something to Fang.

**Iggy's POV**

"What's going on?" I asked Fang. I hated this.

The fact that I had to rely on other people's eyes, I mean.

Fang began, "She's tanned, and has green eyes. She's shorter than Max, about five foot six. Her hair is black, and kinda messy. She's wearing jeans, kind of tight fitting, black and purple checkered Vans, and a black t-shirt. Anything else you wanna know?"

I thought a second before answering, "Is she cute?"

Fang chuckled a bit to himself, "Yea she is, actually."

"Ok guys, we're gonna head back to Central Park, sleep in the trees again," said Max. "You can come too, Sage."

Then I smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sage's POV**

Max, Nudge, and Angel had gone to a local market to get food, which left me, Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy.

I guess Gazzy is about eight. He didn't look too much older than Angel.

Fang was in his own little tree. What a loner. Kind of emo, actually.

Just then, I heard the branches of my tree rustling.

"Who's there?"

"It's Iggy, can I come up?"

"Um sure"

Now I got to see Iggy up close. His eyes were a grayish blue, and he was pretty thin. He wore a plain, dirty t-shirt, and grubby jeans.

Since we were on a pretty wide branch, I scootched over to make room for him.

"Welcome to the flock, I guess. I mean, _if _you're gonna join us…."

"I'm not sure, maybe I will. So, tell me about you guys."

"Well, I think all of us, including you, came from the same place. Creepy white coats, dog cages, endless misery, basically."

Then he paused.

"That's how I lost my sight….they were trying to improve my night vision. But they ended up ruining _everything_."

He chuckled bitterly.

"Iggy, I'm sorry." What else could I say?

The next thing I did was pretty stupid.

I hugged him. He tensed up before hugging back.

Then we heard Fang, "Ooh flirtatious! Iggy's getting some action!"

"Ha-ha you're so funny!" said Iggy before playfully throwing a piece of bark at Fang.

They both shot into the sky and began to taunt each other.

"Come get me, blind guy!"

Iggy darted toward Fang, but Fang dodged him.

"What's wrong, Fang? Afraid of a blind guy?"

"Okay, enough!"

It was Max. She had the other two, Angel and Nudge.

Between the three of them, there were quite a few bags.

Finally! I was starving!

**Iggy's POV**

The other girls had left for some food and left that new girl, Sage, with me, Gazzy, and Fang.

Smart move Max, real smart move. I could tell Sage was uncomfortable.

I heard her move like, every other minute.

I was going to talk to her. Get to know her. No promises, but the way Fang described her made her seem cool.

I began climbing her tree, and she kinda panicked. I told her it was me, though.

We talked a bit. About her, about me. I told her why I was blind.

Then, she _hugged_ me. As in put her arms around me and held on.

I wasn't sure what to do at first. Well, I know what I _wanted _to do, but Max had always told us "think with your head, not your emotions".

Okay then. So I hugged her back. For all I knew, she liked me. Maybe she felt bad for me. Either way, it was a hug.

I never wanted to let go. It felt different then hugging Max, Nudge, or Angel.

I wanted to keep her in my arms forever, never to let go. Even if the world fell down around us….okay now I'm getting all mushy. I think you get the point.

Anyway, Fang wouldn't let that happen. He just _happened_ to notice Sage and me, and the taunting began.

Fortunately, Max got back with the food before I killed Fang.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sage's POV**

Before I'd gotten half way to the ground, Gazzy had grabbed half the gas station burritos and wolfed them down like nobody's business.

I grabbed myself a bag of Cooler Ranch Doritos and a twenty oz. bottle of Coke. Iggy joined me again in my tree.

"So," he began, "tell me about you."

"Well, I can only remember as far back as two, maybe three years old. But it was _awful_. I remember seeing other mutants die in cages right next to mine. What a suckish way to go. The Erasers used to tease me, like I was a dog or something. God, I hated it."

"I know what you mean."

"And apparently there was something 'extra special' about me. Some thing about my wing structure, I think. But my situations a bit like yours, but different."

"Then I guess we can relate!"

I giggled and watched Iggy wolf down the rest of his sub, fries, and soda.

A gust of cold air came through, and I shivered. Iggy spread his wings around me to keep me warm.

I felt Iggy stroking my hair, and before long I was deeply asleep.

**Iggy's POV**

For a starving bird kid, Sage didn't eat much. Just a bag of chips and soda.

We needed 3000 to 4000 calories a day, and that was _barely_ 400.

I asked about her a bit, and her story kind of resembled mine. No clue where our parents were and so on.

She laughed at something I said. Must be the Iggy charm. Ha-ha!

It got a bit chilly out so, of course, she shivered. I wrapped my wings around her to keep her warm.

Then I began involuntarily stroking her hair, and she fell asleep.

I heard Gazzy snickering not so far away, and Max giggled.

"Some one's found their significant other" she said teasingly.

"She's pretty nice, but I barely know her! Now, you and _Fang_, that's a romantic couple right there."

"Oh shut_ up _Ig"

"Just being as observant as a blind boy can be!"

Max cackled a bit before falling silent.

"Iggy, I'll take the first watch, okay? Actually the whole watch considering you need to watch your girlfriend," Fang said.

"What ever"

And with that I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sage's POV**

I opened my eyes slightly, and Fang's head swiveled toward me.

"Morning" Fang sounded bitter and chuckled.

"Morning" I said.

I looked at Iggy, who was still sleeping. I couldn't move, or I'd wake him.

Why? I was curled up under his wings and in his arms. He was quite warm, actually.

I looked up at his face and he was pretty cute, too. He twitched a bit in his sleep.

"So Sage," Fang began, "we talked about you a bit last night. Do you and Iggy have a _thing _going on?"

I glared at him, and then looked away because I could feel my cheeks flushing red.

I closed my eyes and drifted into a light sleep, and as I did, I could hear Fang snickering.

**Iggy's POV**

I'd woken up pretty early, because there weren't even any birds chirping. I was about to get up and stretch my wings a bit, but I remembered Sage was curled up in my arms.

I could hear her breathing, deeply and slowly. It was kind of hypnotizing. The air was freezing, so I pulled my wings closer to keep us both warm.

"She's perfect for you, Ig. I know you can't see her, but she's perfect. You should see the way she looks at you…"

I smiled. "Just let things work on their own, Fang. Seriously, don't interrupt." I added a bit of sarcasm to that remark.

I just sat there quietly and listened for a while. Before I knew it, I was asleep and dreaming.

I can _see_ in my dreams. Too bad I don't dream very often.

So the dream I had included Sage, the way Fang described her, and me.

_We were back at our old house, when I heard her screaming from another room. I barreled down the hall to the room she laid in, screaming and close to tears with pain. _

"_It's coming Iggy! It's coming!" Just then, she screamed again._

"_What's coming? What's wrong? Are you okay?" I could see the tears welling in her eyes_

_Then I saw that she was unusually fat….uh-oh._

_My dream thoughts were interrupted by her cries of agony._

"_Iggy _please_ I think its going to be soon!!!" She was fully bawling her eyes out now._

The last thing I heard was another scream before getting deeper into sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Iggy's POV**

When I woke again, it was definitely morning. Birds were chirping, and I could hear the feet of joggers on the path below me.

Sage was still sleeping, but not as deeply as she'd been before. All around me, I could hear the flock members stirring in their trees and waking up.

Almost immediately Nudge began talking. "I'm hungry. What's for breakfast?" of course, this is the first thing out of her mouth when she wakes up.

"Don't know," answered Max.

I felt a movement, and it was Sage waking up.

"Morning Iggy'"

"Hey Sage"

I opened my wings and let my hold on her loose so that she could get up. I felt the pressure loosen, and I heard her hit the ground.

I felt Max tap my hand twice. We were leaving.

We flew until Max spotted a clearing and had us land.

It was creepy, hearing nothing. But as we got closer and closer to New York, I could hear everything.

_Way _too confusing.

As we squished our way through the crowd, I felt tense, and kind of twitchy. I could barely follow the sound of the flocks' footsteps.

Max tapped my hand when we turned into a quieter place. It smelled like…pancakes!

**Sage's POV**

I was sleeping, but still conscious in way that I knew what was going on around me.

I told Iggy good morning and he let me get down.

Max told us we'd be looking for food, first and foremost.

_Everyone _was hungry.

So we all headed towards the Big Apple. We flew towards some thicker trees, and landed there.

From the little clearing, we walked towards the city. I noticed Max getting less comfortable as we got farther from the woods.

"It'll be ok Max," promised Angel, the youngest one.

Max was getting worse and worse by the minute. Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel seemed fine, but Max, Iggy, Fang, and I were getting claustrophobic.

There was an IHOP up ahead, and apparently that's where we were going.

Max took a sharp turn around the corner, and there we were. Not as crowded as I thought it would be.

And what was that smell? It was, like, scrumptious!

"That," screeched Nudge "is the smell of pancakes!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Sage's POV**

Pancakes, eh? They _sounded _good.

"Can we get a booth in the way back for seven people?" Max asked the waitress.

"Well, where are your parents?" the waitress looked suspicious.

"They sent us here with this" Max held up a bank card and lots of money.

"Oh, then, follow me!"

Her face brightened when she saw the bills. And apparently that's what money could do to you.

The overly peppy waitress led us to exactly what Max asked for. "How many kids' menus? Three?"

"Um, no. Seven adult menus please and thanks," Max responded meeting the waitresses tone.

She handed out seven menus. "I'll be back in a jiffy!" and with that, prep girl was gone.

"Jiffy?" mocked Fang.

"_Yes_, I said jiffy. Something wrong with that?"

I gasped, wide eyed. Would she be made we'd made fun of her?

Then everybody except me began cracking up.

"Gazzy can copy anybody's voice exactly," explained Nudge.

"Oh."

Then I too started laughing. And its been _way_ to long since I've done that. _If _I've ever laughed. Doubt it though. Highly doubt it.

**Iggy's POV**

From the sound of her voice, the waitress sounded like and overly excited, blond, Barbie wannabe, bubble gum chewing, lip gloss wearing, flirty ditz.

And Fang was probably checking her out while she led us to our table.

But Max didn't see. She would've slapped him.

We got handed menus, no clue why Max asked for seven. I'm not exactly into reading, if you know what I mean.

"I'll be back in a jiffy," the waitress responded to Max.

"Jiffy," said Fang

"_Yes_, I said jiffy. Something wrong with that?" Ah my good friend Gazzy. I'd _never _as long as I lived get tired of that.

The side-splitting laughter began.

Not long after the laugh attack, little Miss Ditz came back.

"What can I get you?"

"Um how bout six pieces of bacon, with _lots _of hash browns, two orders of eggs both scrambled, three orders of chocolate chip pancakes with _extra _whipped cream, and three coffees." Greedy, greedy Gazzy.

"Gimme a couple orders of buttermilk pancakes, lots of eggs maybe 4 orders? All sunny side up. Three orders of sausages, and two Mountain Dews." Of course, Nudge managed this all in one breath.

"Yea I'll have what Gazzy had" Fang said.

"I'll have six crepes, five orders of hash browns, one order of pancakes, and your endless coffee thingy." Max.

"I want what Max had! But only five crepes. All blueberry." Angel had always wanted to be just like Max.

"Two orders of pancakes, the works please, an order of scrambled eggs with cheese, bacon, and coffee" Sage was going to attempt taking in more than 1000 calories today. Good for her!

"Um, what Sage had," I moved closer to her. Fang's rubbing off on me.

* * *

**I've posted a poll on my profile....in order for me to do chapter 9, you guys need to vote!!!! sorry to make you wait so long D:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sage's POV**

It didn't take long for the drinks to come, but the food seemed to take _forever_.

But when we finally got our food, you'd better steer clear.

People all over the restaurant were looking over at us attacking our food like we were attacking Erasers. Oh my _gosh_ pancakes were wonderful!

"_Almost as wonderful as Iggy…"_ I thought.

Just then, Angel looked over at me and smiled. Had she heard that?

"So Sage" began Max, "do you know your special talent yet?"

"Actually, no I don't"

"Well then we'll just have to figure that out. I mean, Gazzy isn't called the Gasman for nothing. Angel is a mind reader and manipulator. I can fly at tops speeds faster than 250 miles per hour. Nudge has quite a talent for talking, very good for distractions and stalling, plus she can extract info from stuff she touches. Fang disappears when he stays still long enough. And I'm pretty sure Iggy has already told you what he can do."

"Or showed you," added Fang

We both blushed at that remark. Iggy moved closer.

Of course, I liked it. I mean, never in my life had I ever made a connection with someone. And I felt lucky to be making my very first with Iggy…

"Anything else?" said the waitress in quite a nasal voice.

"No thanks. Here," Max handed the lady about four bills, one being a twenty and the rest being hundreds.

We all got up and left.

**Iggy's POV**

Ok well I don't wanna say breakfast sucked, but it did.

I mean _besides_ the food.

Of course, Max and Fang once again trying to find out if Sage and I had some kind of secret relationship.

For the zillionth time, NO!

Maybe, I had a bit of a crush on her, and maybe we kind of flirted a lot.

But seriously?

Nothing going on _yet_.

I wanted something to happen, true, but all in its proper place and time.

Sage probably wouldn't trust anyone for a while. She seemed kind of wary of Max.

As we took to the air, I flew up to find Fang.

"Something on your mind, Ig?" he knew all along.

"Yea and I can trust you with anything, right?"

"Yes Iggy anything. And the same with you, right?"

"Yea. Well I guess you already know, but…"

"You're hot for Sage? You haven't known her long, Ig, not even a full twenty-four hours,"

"What about you and Max? While we were in the School, you didn't get to know her well. As soon as Jeb took us away, you guys practically drooled over each other!"

Fang was silent.

"See? Told ya!"

"Ok but we were different,"

"How?"

Once again, Fang was silent.

"Exactly,"

"Well, if you like her, then that's great. Great you found someone. And I _did _kind of tell you that maybe she liked you back. But be careful. Girls hurt. One day, Max would kiss me for _hours_ I think. The next, she won't get ten feet close to me."

I could hear Angel coming up. Her wings always moved slightly faster than everyone else's because hers were smaller.

"Sage likes you back Iggy!"

I blushed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sage's POV**

We were off to somewhere, _where_ I have no clue, to see what I could do.

Everyone here could do something special except for me as far as I knew.

We flew about seventy miles north, then twenty-five east.

"Ok, we're gonna start with the basics. Like, fighting for example."

Immediately, Max tried to drop kick me which made the adrenaline run.

I took a hard swing at her side and managed to catch her, sending air out of her lungs.

Then I did an aerial flip backwards to dodge the uppercut she threw at me, but miscalculating where she would've hit.

Max caught my jaw, and I could taste the blood.

"Well, you _are _a skilled fighter, but if that were your special skill you'd never have gotten hit."

Ok then.

It must've been, oh, three hours and still nothing.

"Well, we can't spend all day here. Let's go guys," said Max.

I sighed.

"Its gonna be ok, and I promise you that you'll find your skill. None of us have ever found ours on the spot like that. I'm not sure why Max would think yours would," it was Iggy, trying to make me feel better after being humiliated.

He took my hand and lifted off the ground. I began to spread my white, silver and turquoise wings, and then took to the air.

How could I honestly call myself a true bird kid?

**Iggy's POV**

How could she? Max knew that skills didn't come that easy. Maybe she wanted to see if Sage already had one, but probably not.

If she did Sage wouldn't know.

I flew in the air holding her hand. I was planning to tell her tonight.

Since Sage didn't say anything, _I_ decided to break the silence.

"What color are your wings?"

"Oh, um they're mostly white, with silvery-turquoise tips, at least, the primaries are. The secondary ones are completely silvery and turquoise."

My _gosh _she only got prettier.

"They sound, beautiful,"

I sounded nervous, kind of not confident in myself.

She giggled.

"Well, thanks Iggy. You're really sweet."

Maybe tonight would go better than I expected.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter's so short. But I need you guys to go to my profile and VOTE!!! The poll is closing in a week, on March 20!!!! Oh, and PLEASE REVIEW!! thanks :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Iggy's POV**

Any other time I talk to Sage, I'm fine.

Usually _she's _the nervous one. Well _that_ totally changed.

My hands were sweating, so even though I wanted to hold her hand, I couldn't.

And you know those butterflies you get in your stomach? I had those too.

So let's see… sweaty hands? Check. Stomach threatening to hurl up dinner? Check. Now all I needed was to mess up my words when I spoke. Hopefully I wouldn't do that.

We'd flown all day towards the western side of the continent because Max was looking for someone.

So now we were in the Rocky Mountains. On a ledge, I believe, but kinda like a cave in the fact that it was closed over.

We'd all done our own thing after dinner, which consisted of mountain rabbit and desert rats over the fire which I started.

Max and Fang went off flying somewhere, so I was in charge.

Nudge, Angel and Gazzy were falling asleep and telling stories by the fire.

This left me and Sage. I _really_ wanted to speak to her.

"Sage," I began.

"Yeah?"

She was lying down on her stomach and I was sitting next to her, stroking her soft hair.

"I kinda wanted to talk to you about something…"

"Ok"

I fell silent for a moment, preparing for whatever reaction Sage might give me.

"Sage…I…well over the past couple days…I…" great. The talking thing _did_ happen.

"Let me just tell you straight out. Sage, I know that we've only known each other for a short while, but I really…Sage I really like you!"

Total silence for a minute or two.

Then I took her face in my hands and pressed my cold lips against hers, and a feeling I wasn't too familiar with began to take over.

I held her face in my hands as she held me around my neck.

The kiss was everything I'd ever expected a kiss to be.

It was fierce, desiring, passionate, and my lips didn't leave hers for quite a while.

When they did, my arms were wrapped around her waist and we were both breathing heavily.

I held her in my embrace as she fell asleep, and waited for Max and Fang to return.

**Sage's POV**

Max had us stop on this ledge thing.

I guess it was where we'd take shelter for the night.

Fang and Gazzy had gone out for food, and Iggy started the fire. Kinda strange since he_ is_ blind.

What Gazzy and Fang brought back was rabbit and rats, better than anything they'd ever served me back at the Institute.

Max and Fang had gone off somewhere, doing who knows what, and Max put Iggy in charge.

Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy were drifting off to sleep by the fire and talking about what Max and Fang could be doing.

"Maybe they're looking for a place for us to stay," said Nudge excitedly.

Yea right.

The fire had made the cave all cozy and warm, but it was dying down.

I was a bit tired, so I lay on my stomach, my chin resting in my hands.

Iggy was stroking my hair, something he did so normally now that nobody even questioned it anymore, and just listening to the night sounds.

He was so, amazing.

No one had ever connected with me like Iggy did, not even Caleb, another bird kid like ourselves who I had watched die before my very eyes.

He was sick all the time, so those whack jobs who call themselves scientists decided to put him down. I wanted to scream when I saw them put the needle into his back. When they took it out, he fell limp immediately.

I'd never forget Caleb who was more like a brother than anything else to me.

"_But that was in the past, and this is now_" I thought to myself.

"Sage," I heard Iggy say.

"Yeah?"

"I kinda wanted to talk to you about something…"

"Ok"

Iggy was quiet, probably thinking about what he'd say next.

"Sage…I…well over the past couple days…I…"

I waited for Iggy to say what he wanted to say.

"Let me just tell you straight out. Sage, I know that we've only known each other for a short while, but I really…Sage I really like you!"

I was stunned.

I felt Iggy's rough hands take my face as his lips touched mine.

My stomach got all fluttery and my head swam with thoughts that I'd just have to deal with later.

I wrapped my hands around his neck as his kisses got more intense.

It felt as if we were like this for an eternity.

When he let go, we were both breathing heavily.

"I love you" he whispered as I fell asleep in his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**Iggy's POV**

Not long after Sage fell asleep, Fang and Max returned. I heard Max land, but Fang's landing was almost silent.

Now I was lying next to Sage, with my arm wrapped around her waist.

"I knew it was gonna happen! I so knew it Iggy. Told ya Max!"

"Fang, you're so immature! Like it matters. I mean, here you are criticizing Iggy and we were just off doing almost the same thing! I'm glad for you, Ig."

"Thanks Max. At least _some_ people know how to own up to stuff."

I shoved Fang a bit. He kicked me in the ribs playfully.

"I'll take first watch," Max called from the front of the cave.

The sounds began to fade as I fell asleep.

I had a dream, too.

It was the same exact dream I had last night, but this time I paid more attention.

So I ran into the room like I had before, but this time I didn't look at her face. My eyes went straight to her stomach. Bigger than usual. Obviously, she was pregnant. By who though? Me? Fang? Probably not Gazzy, well I _hoped _not.

Then, get this, I asked her something.

"_Whose kid is it? I don't remember!" she looked hurt. "Iggy, it's yours! How could you forget something like _this_?" Again, she yelped in pain. I held her hand. "Everything will be ok. Just hold on Sage," I tried to help her through this. Then she screamed one last time before falling silent._

**Sage's POV**

My night's sleep wasn't exactly pleasant. I dreamed, but the dream was horrible.

_I was pregnant, and in pain. I kept screaming, and Iggy couldn't remember who the father of my baby was. Him obviously. The pain only worsened, and I was slowly but surely slipping out of consciousness. When I was conscious again, Iggy was gone and I was in a hospital bed. I felt the urge too kick butt when I smelled the all too familiar smell of a squeaky clean lab. "You're almost there Sage, push once more!" I heard a nurse say. And then I heard it .The sound of a baby crying. My baby. No, our baby. "Congratulations, you've given birth to a healthy baby boy!"I was handed the child. It was small and looked a lot like Iggy. His wings were exactly like his._

And then, I woke up.

"Morning beautiful," whispered Iggy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sage's POV**

"Up and at 'em guys! We're not gonna be here long. We've gotta keep moving!" Max was _once again_ barking orders at everyone.

But hey, that's a leader's job.

"Morning Iggy," I said before softly kissing his cheek, which flushed pink.

I couldn't help but chortle at that.

My mind drifted back to the thought of my dream, and then the night before.

Would things between me and Iggy be awkward now?

I'd try too hard not to think about that. I mean, we _kissed_ and I don't mean your average peck on the cheek.

I got up out of Iggy's arms and walked towards Max.

"So, where are we going today?" I asked Max in a casual tone.

"More west, towards Utah and then south towards Arizona. Go with Nudge and Gazzy to find something for breakfast. Make yourself useful somehow," and with that, she walked away.

"Hi Sage! Ok I really don't wanna do this, so you and Gazzy are gonna have to get those poor little desert rats," it was Nudge this time, chattering away.

Nudge, Gazzy, and I took a running start towards the cave entrance about forty feet back.

Gazzy jumped first, then Nudge, and finally me.

I just loved the feeling of the wind rushing up at me as I fell, and it jerking me back up as I snapped out my wings.

I soared in silence, catching updrafts and coasting on them as I could.

"Sage? I see some rabbits down there, maybe we should land," Nudge had snapped me out of my trance.

"Ok, let's go,"

We began descending down to the earth in giant circles, dropping maybe ten or so feet each time.

We landed almost silently, except for Gazzy, who tripped.

"Let's do this," I said before sneaking up on a couple rabbits.

**Iggy's POV**

I felt her move in my arms and heard her breathing steady.

Sadly, it was time to let Sage out of my arms.

But I didn't do so until telling her good morning and letting her know she was beautiful, even though I couldn't see her.

And she didn't move before kissing me on the cheek, which I thoroughly enjoyed almost as much as our little make out session last night.

I didn't wanna sound like a pig, but we _did_ make out.

And the crazy thing was I had this strange dream.

Well, it wasn't _strange_ per say, because I'd had it before. But it was weird in the way that it involved Sage, being erm…how shall I put this nicely…prego.

And I was, the uh…father.

I really wanted to talk to her about it, but I'd known her for three days now.

How could I tell her I had a dream that she was in labor with _my _kid?!?

Angel came to sit next to me.

"Hi Iggy. Sage had the same exact dream as you. Weird, huh?"

I stopped my entire thinking process.

"Um, Angel? Do you know what the dream was about?"

"No, but I think it involves a lot of pain, why?"

"So how do you know?"

"When is Sage having the baby?"

Angel knew. Of course she knew.

"I have no idea, and why are you reading our thoughts?"

"I'm not; I was in the dream too. I had to control her thoughts because she passed out, and I didn't want them to cut her open."

"Huh? I never dreamed _any_ of that,"

"Your sleep pattern got deeper, so you faded from the dream. Bye Iggy!"

She got up and walked away.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sage's POV**

Catching rabbits was harder than I thought. These things were pretty agile.

Nudge was over to the left, watching Gazzy and I chase after rabbits.

"Why is it so _hot _here? Its like, a sauna times ten! Sage, can we leave now? Please?"

Here Nudge was, whining about just standing in the sun, while Gazzy and I were chasing rabbits around.

"Well, if you want to get out of here, I suggest you help us out. The rest of the flock is waiting for us…"

Nudge interrupted me.

"Sage, are you gonna be in our flock? I mean, I don't really know you that well, but you should think about joining us!"

I sighed. I really _did_ want to stay, but how would Max take it? It seemed like she wasn't really keen on me.

Not me, but me and _Iggy_.

_Together._

**Iggy's POV**

"Okay, my pyromaniac friend, get us a fire going," it was Fang speaking now.

"Oh, and can I talk to you?"

Oh God.

This is _exactly _what I didn't want to happen.

I stumbled to my feet and began to make my way over to the opening of the cave, touching every stalagmite on my way there.

Careful to get them into one pile, I kicked the sticks into place.

I pulled a small container of lighter fluid and a match from my pocket.

Easy enough, I poured the fluid all over the sticks and lit the match.

FOOF!

The sticks lit up (obviously), and I could feel the heat on my face.

"Ok Ig, we need to talk," Fang grabbed my shoulder and jerked me backward.

"Like I said, we gotta chat Iggy. This whole thing going on with you-know- who, Iggy for your own good I think this is moving too fast."

I could totally agree with that.

The kiss thing had been spur of the moment.

And Sage's tone this morning didn't exactly say 'kiss me again, Iggy!'

"Yea, I know. I didn't really _want _to kiss her…"

Fang cut me off, "I mean Max and I didn't even kiss until…wait. Did you just say you didn't _want _to kiss her?"

"Yup. Our raging bird kid hormones took over. Kind of like the way yours and Max's do. She didn't sound so pleased with herself this morning the way you and Max did last night."

"Ha-ha Iggy. What a hilarious joke!"

Just then Fang slugged my arm.

And once again, we were sparring.

Just like old times.

When girls were only sisters and friends, and hormones weren't noticeable.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sage's POV**

About a half hour and we'd finally managed to get those stupid rabbits.

"Let's get out of here!" I yelled to the others.

Gazzy, Nudge, and I all had about three rabbits in our arms, and they were heavy for _me_.

I could imagine how Gazzy and Nudge felt.

Good thing they weren't alive anymore.

I'd figured out why they called him the Gasman.

And probably not in the most pleasant way, either.

So the rabbits got to die a painless death, and I didn't have to crunch bones.

Win win situation…well not exactly cause the rabbits still had to die.

Oh well.

I could see the smoke of the fire from about a mile and a half away, and I could smell it within a mile from the cave.

I kind of staggered on my landing though.

"I'll take those," Max came over and took a rabbit from each of us.

I'll spare you the gory details, but we had an exceptionally nice meal.

"Ok. We're going to head south through New Mexico, then west toward Arizona. Everyone good? Bathroom breaks and appetites taken care of?"

There was a bunch of yeses and Fang tapped Iggy's hand.

One by one, we took off from about fifty feet away.

First Fang, then Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, me, Angel, and finally Max went last.

I jumped off the ledge, letting the freefalling thrill me as the adrenaline surged.

I let myself drop thirty feet before unfurling my wings with a loud SNAP!

I felt myself being lifted when I did.

Flying was like no other thing I'd ever done.

Even though it was nothing new, the thrill of it never got old.

And just think if a plane crashed I'd be one of the lucky survivors.

Then I thought about Caleb,who_ hadn't _been a lucky survivor.

I let a salty tear roll down my cheek, and wiped the rest away with the back of my hand.

_Caleb would've loved this _I thought.

He was the only sane person who I'd had contact with my whole life, besides the flock which I was apparently part of now.

**Iggy's POV**

We took to the skies and about four minutes into my flight, I felt water landing on my forehead and arms.

"Max, is it raining?"

"No, the sky is clear Iggy,"

I flew upward to where I could hear Sage's wings on the down stroke.

My wings brushed against hers a little.

"Sorry Iggy, I didn't mean to…"

She was crying.

Her voice wasn't steady.

I wiped away her tears with my thumb.

"Whatever's wrong, I promise it'll be okay,"

Wrong thing to say.

"No, Iggy it won't _ever _be okay. It has never been okay and it never will."

Okay I may not be the most observant person, its kind of impossible now, but there was definitely something wrong here.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sage's POV**

_What _had I just said?

Too much, I believe, and now I would probably have to explain myself.

And that was something I was just not ready to do.

Iggy and I hovered in mid air, so he could wipe away a few of my tears.

"What ever it is, it can wait. I won't make you tell me if you don't want to. I'll leave you if you'd like…"

This is why Iggy reminded me of Caleb, in more than a brotherly way, because who kisses their brother like I kissed Iggy last night?

Hopefully no one.

Iggy _cared_ and took my feelings into consideration.

That was something white coats were _completely_ incapable of.

"Thanks Iggy," I muttered before following him down to where the rest of the flock was.

I'd probably never understand that even though Iggy was blind, he could find the flock and had a pretty good sense of direction in the air.

What I _could _understand is that he was someone I wanted to be with, and stay with forever.

I _wanted_ Iggy, let alone needed him.

I believe that this is the time when a normal teenage girl would stop talking to the boy and start avoiding him.

Well me and everyone else in the flock were far from normal, here's an example: the wings.

Another example: Angel's mind reading powers. At this very moment she'd decided to invade my thoughts.

_Told ya you and Iggy were a great couple. And don't worry, Max is okay with this. Just as long as you don't touch Fang…_

Sometimes, mind reading and manipulating avian human hybrids were okay.

**Iggy's POV**

Turns out Sage didn't want to talk, just like I had expected.

But she did need moral support, which I was pretty good at giving.

I was there to wipe away her tears, let her know that somebody cared.

But probably more than a sisterly way, considering the dreams I'd had and the things we'd done.

I mean, its not like Gazzy and Angel start making out.

At least, I would _hope _not.

I dried away her tears a few more times before we headed back down to where the flock was.

"I think we're going to be there in a bout three hours if we don't stop!" Max sounded joyous.

"Um, where exactly are we going Max?"

"Remember when not so long ago we had to rescue Angel? Well on our way there I saw a girl in trouble. I helped her, but one of the guys shot my wing. The girl I helped was named Ella. Her mother is Dr. Martinez. Dr. Martinez fixed my wing for me. We're going to go back to her. One because I miss her, and two because Dr. Martinez knows about us and wants us to stay with her. It's safe there guys."

Everyone was silent except for Nudge.

"Yay! We finally have a home! We can stay in one place for ever!"

"Nudge, I didn't say it was permanent. Although I have all intentions to make it that way. If we're not attacked after six months, we'll be safe."

"And you know this _how?"_ it was Fang speaking now.

"Its, uh, my voice. The one that's you know…in my head," she answered.

"Ok Max" he said trustingly.

I _really _hoped Sage wasn't disturbed by any of this.

"She's got a voice in her head? Way cool!" I heard Sage whisper in my ear.

Obviously not disturbed, more fascinated.

We flew for about another hour before Max told us we were about to land.

"Iggy, head down at a forty-five degree angle, okay?"

"Got it"

I followed the sound of everybody's wings as we went down.

* * *

_hey guys, its me. i've got another poll for you. all of my faithful readers have the honor of helping to choose Sage's power._

_Iggy: *sitting on couch staring into space with an eager look on his face* _

_me: whats got you so excited?_

_Iggy: i get to ha-_

_me: *covers Iggy's mouth* you're gonna spoil it! and it may not be for a few chapters. :O Ow! you bit me!_

_Iggy: *snickers* you deserved it! awww! i was hoping... oh never mind *finds Gazzy to make a bomb*_

_me: WAIT! YOU GUYS ARE GONNA BLOW US UP!! *sighs* well, it looks like i must go talk my pyromaniac friends out of making another bomb..._

_tata for now! *runs after Iggy and Gazzy* (see, this kind of stuff happens in my head all the time...i've got quite the imagination...oh and by 'runs' i mean flies. cause i got me some wings xD)_


	17. Chapter 17

**Sage's POV**

Once again, we were in a small clearing in the woods.

"Okay. I'm going to see if she's home. I want all of you to follow. Please do not be nervous. Trust me on this one."

Silently, we followed Max towards the opening in the woods.

Iggy held onto my belt loop the whole time.

It began to get lighter. My raptor vision enabled me to see the house. It was a decent size.

I heard a dog bark in the distance. Slowly, we were approaching the house.

Now we stood at the edge of the back yard. The dog kept barking and the back door opened.

A girl who looked a few years younger than me, probably around Nudge's age, emerged from it.

"What is it?" she asked the dog.

Are you _kidding _me? Who talked to _dogs_? Maybe these people weren't dangerous after all.

Then she looked up at all of us before she saw Max.

"MAX! MAX! Oh my gosh Max I've missed you!"

"Guys this is Ella," Max said before being tackled in a hug from Ella.

"Mom, get out here! Max is back!" Ella yelled to the house after having Max in a hug for awhile.

A lady rushed out this time. Probably Dr. Martinez.

I looked at the scene. Ella, Dr. Martinez, and Max were all misty eyed.

After what seemed like hours, they all stopped hugging.

"Dr. Martinez, Ella, this is the flock. That's Fang up front in black. Nudge is the girl right next to him. Gazzy and Angel are the two blonds. And in the way back is Iggy and Sage is right behind him. She's the newest addition to the flock."

I took Iggy's hand. One, because I was scared and two, that girl Ella was eyeing him.

"Hello everyone! Please come in and make yourselves at home," Dr. Martinez waved to us all.

Everyone except Max followed reluctantly toward the house.

"Iggy, I'm scared," I whispered in his ear.

"I know. I am too, but I'll keep you safe. I promise," Iggy squeezed my hand to reassure me.

I didn't let go of his hand as we walked in.

**Iggy's POV**

We landed and I took Sage's belt loop. An excuse to hold onto her, and not to get lost.

We walked in silence for a while before stopping.

I guess we were there.

I heard a dog barking and coming our way. Then a shutting and closing of doors.

And then a girl talking to a dog. And you thought _we_ were weird.

Then I heard Max's name yelled multiple times.

"Guys this is Ella," she said.

Then another shutting and closing of doors.

I could feel the vibrations of feet walking towards us, and then running.

Max introduced us, and I tensed up.

"Dr. Martinez, Ella, this is the flock. That's Fang up front in black. Nudge is the girl right next to him. Gazzy and Angel are the two blonds. And in the way back is Iggy and Sage is right behind him. She's the newest addition to the flock."

Ah so she was in for sure!

Sage took my hand.

"Iggy, I'm scared," she whispered.

She wasn't the only one.

"I know. I am too, but I'll keep you safe. I promise," I told her before squeezing her hand.

We walked in towards the house; I was following Sage's footsteps.

The door opened again and we were in a crowded room. I touched the walls to try and get a feel for where I was.

"Oh, please don't…" said Dr. Martinez before being cut off by Max.

"Dr. Martinez? Iggy's blind. He needs to get a feel for where he is,"

"Erm…yea," I could feel my face flushing while I scratched the back of my head with my free hand.

Here we go again.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sage's POV**

We were in a kitchen. A small one at that.

Dr. Martinez spoke first, "Hello everyone! Ella, show them upstairs to their rooms, Max can I speak with you?"

Everyone except Max followed Ella to the front of the house, and up a staircase.

I still held onto Iggy's hand.

"You three," Ella pointed to Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy, "go that way." Ella pointed left.

"You three," she pointed to me, Angel, and Nudge, "come with me."

"Come on, Ig, our room is this way," Fang took Iggy by the shoulder and led him down the hall away from me.

We went down the hall and followed Ella into a large cream colored room. It was the back of the house so there was a decent sized window looking out to the back yard.

"Oh its so beautiful!" Nudge squealed.

There was a closet, and two beds. Then there was a couple boxes on the floor with blow up mattresses in them.

"Look at this," Ella said before opening yet another door on the left side of the room. It was an empty room.

"You can put the blow up mattresses in here."

She left, probably to help the guys get settled in.

The beds were HUGE. I'm guessing king size.

Not too long after Ella had left, Max came in.

"Max, can I sleep on one of those mattress thingies? I promise I won't break it!" said Nudge.

"Yea, let's move some of this stuff around," Max answered.

So now the arrangements were this; Max got her own room, probably the one she slept in while she was here the first time, so she moved the smaller of the two large beds into it. Angel, like always, followed Max but she was going to share the bed with her. Nudge got her blow up mattress thing and slept in the room next to mine.

**Iggy's POV**

Fang took my shoulder and led me down the hall towards our room.

Okay about seven steps from the stairs was a picture frame.

Why am I taking note of this, you ask.

Well if I didn't want to fall down the stairs, I'd have to.

I kept taking my mental notes of elevations of the wall and various objects on it.

"Iggy, take a left," said Fang.

"Is the room big?" I asked.

"Yeah, now I've got good news that is also bad news."

"Okay, what is it?" I was getting nervous now. Was there like, a giant Super Eraser in the closet or something.

"The room is all yours, Ig."

Oh.

That's way worse than giant Super Erasers. Well at least, for me it is.

If you haven't noticed, I happen to be blind.

The last time I had my own room was back in our first house. I think I was eleven years old, and Gazzy was five.

Well we'd been hanging in my room for a while, and it got late so Gazzy had to go to bed.

We were making bombs and other various explosives, so we had to clean up. I told Gazzy to get up all the stuff, but what I _hadn't _told him was to clean up any spills.

Next morning, I woke up and got dressed as usual.

I went back towards my bed, but I slipped on some oil that Gazzy had missed.

Long story short, I fell out my window and since I was panicking I extended my wings too late and broke my left one partially.

So I wasn't allowed to fly for a month and a half.

And I had to share a room with Fang. Plus, Max found all our freshly made explosives and confiscated them.

Fang must've recognized the pained expression on my face because just then he said, "I'll stay here with you for a few days until you get used to the room, if you like."

That had been three years ago. I was fourteen now.

And I'm pretty sure Dr. Martinez would make some kind of rule about making explosives in our rooms, but hey, that had never stopped me before.

No I decided I could take care of myself.

"Its nice of you to offer, but no thanks Fang."

"Okay"

He took my shoulder again and led me towards my bed, then around to the window, and to a door.

"This door leads to my room. I'll be in there if you need me."

I heard the door open as Fang and Gazzy went through. Then it shut.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sage's POV**

Well, it was getting kind of boring just sitting in my room alone, so I decided to go visit Iggy.

I took a left and went down the hall, peeking into every open room until I finally found him.

Unfortunately, my idea to surprise and tackle him wasn't going to work.

He'd heard my footsteps and turned towards the door.

"Who's there?"

"Only me" I said.

"Oh hey Sage! So what do you think of this place?"

"Eh, its okay I guess. Better than living in a cage."

I took a seat next to him on the bed.

"You got that right," he said before pulling me closer.

His touch sent chills up my spine.

"I've been wanting to talk to you. Last time I tried we got kind of side tracked."

We both blushed at the memory of last night in the cave.

"I was wondering if you'd like to be my, um, girlfriend?"

Whoa. Didn't see _that _coming.

Don't get me wrong. I was _ecstatic_ at this. I'd known Iggy for days, but there was just something about him that I couldn't quite put into words.

I answered him with a kiss.

"I'll take that as a yes."

He then pulled me onto his lap and kissed me again. But this time it was more like the one we'd shared a night ago.

But around the time things were getting good, Max walked in.

"WHOA! Keep it PG guys. Anyway, we have a flock meeting. I've got some pretty exciting news!"

I got up and grabbed Iggy's hand, entwining my fingers in his.

We followed Max into Fang's room which was right next to Iggy's.

Nudge, Gazzy, Fang, Angel, Max, and now Iggy and I were scattered around various spots in the room.

"Okay. I want to tell everyone here something. Now this'll probably affect our lives from this very moment on. Dr. Martinez is my mother, and Ella is my half sister!"

Complete silence.

"How do you know, Max?" asked Nudge.

"Well when Ella was getting you all settled in your rooms, which are now permanent, Mom wanted to talk to me. Turns out I really _am _a test tube baby. But she took some DNA from a few feathers I'd left behind from my last visit. She said something about me reminded of her, so she did tests on my DNA. I really am her daughter!"

That was a lot of info to take in after only five minutes.

Ella's head popped in.

"Dinner time. Mom made tacos, Max!"

"Mmm tacos! Everyone out of my way!" said Gazzy before plowing through us all.

**Iggy's POV**

Want a quick recap of the last hour in my life?

I had a girlfriend, Sage, and Max had found her mom.

Oh and we were gonna have tacos for dinner.

We'd found my parents a year before we ended up in New York, and they were total jerks.

They wanted to _sell _me for money because I had wings.

Everyone was seated around the dinner table, and there was a giant plate of tacos sitting in front of me.

"Mom, we're gonna stay here and settle down," Max told Dr. Martinez

"Oh Max that's great! I'll get all your papers set so that you can go to school when it starts up again,"

"I've always _wanted_ to go to school!" Nudge squealed.

"Dr. Martinez, since you're a doctor I think you know the answer to my question."

"Okay Gazzy. Ask me anything." She said.

Big mistake on her part.

I continued to scarf down my third taco.

"How are babies made? I was just wondering. I mean, the baby has to get into a stomach _some how_, right?"

Everyone stopped eating.

Fang, Max, Sage and I _cracked up_.

Ella, Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy must've just sat there because I never heard them laugh.

"No, seriously!" poor Gazzy sounded so innocent.

"Gazzy, we'll talk about that later. If you would like, I can take you all shopping for new clothes. From the look of it, you all haven't changed for a while! I've taken a week off of work to help you get all settled in."

"Mom you are _totally _the best!"

It was nice to know Max was happy, but it kind of depressed me to know that my parents would never treat me the way Max's mom treats her.


	20. Chapter 20

**--------------------------------2 months later--------------------------------**

**Sage's POV**

It was now June, and school was over. We (the flock) would be going for our very first time starting September.

We'd had to go through some tests before being registered. Reading, math, writing, all that good stuff.

Apparently we were all needed to get up to date for our shot records. Tetanus, chicken pox, measles, plus we needed blood drawn.

Not long ago, I faced needles everyday of my life.

But every time that sharp torture device broke my skin I winced.

True, I'd gotten used to pain my whole life and the needle here never hurt.

They were _way_ thinner than the ones at the School. Or Institute. Whatever, I was far from that place and I was going to keep it that way.

On the good side of things, Iggy and my relationship had _flourished_.

And we'd stayed what Max called PG.

Another good thing; Iggy had developed another power.

He could _feel colors._ For the very first time he knew for sure what color my wings were.

He'd said my wings were alluring and kissed me softly.

**Iggy's POV**

I got a new skill!

I can _feel _colors. Don't even ask me how it works.

I personally don't know.

The past few months we'd been getting stuff all arranged and updated.

Dr. Martinez was sending us to school. No, not the crazy place.

A school where normal kids go.

Normal kids _without wings._

But we'd fit right in, according to Ella and her mom.

Yea, okay.

* * *

sorry this chapter was so short. and i'm sad to say...THIS IS THE END!!! but why would i leave my awesome readers hanging? i wouldn't!

Iggy: says you

me: relax. i started the next book

Iggy: yea but you never...you know

me: yea i know. it'll be in the second book.

Iggy: you said in a few chapters. *pouts*

me: oh please Iggy, GROW UP!!!

Iggy: what ever.

so as you now know, i' m writing another book. i'm going to call it "A New Angel"

byee! :D


End file.
